User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1 ---- DPP trainer pages This user decided to add a bunch of false info to some of the DPPt trainer pages. At first I didn't realize that the info was false, but I looked more closely today and fixed it (for example, there aren't rematches in Diamond/Pearl, only in Platinum). I had to go back and edit from old versions of the pages, so some parts of your changes will be gone (although I did link to the ability/move pages, like you did before, so it shouldn't be too different). Just in case you were wondering. Also, good of you to ask for rollback - I think you'll easily get the votes needed, as you've done great work. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I managed to figure it out - the template just needed a limit on the image size for the map. It already had a limit for the other image in the infobox, so I just used that one (200 by 400 px). You should be able to insert the map images like normal without giving a size, since the template will do so automatically. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And yeah, go ahead. The Ranger pages that were deleted were all due to plagiarism. --Shockstorm (talk) 09:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) FOB Yeah, go ahead on both points, let even Gastly evolve for the final fight. Energy ''X'' 20:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Haunter, for now. Gengar would be a bit too drastic. Energy ''X'' 20:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Image categorization I just noticed you categorise the Pokémon images with Pokémon Adventures Pokémon. While good, it is not quite specified in detail, so you'd need to define in which arc and volume does it appear. In other words, this. Energy ''X'' 15:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Manga You 2 mistakes. Shauna's Skitty is Neco-P and Aliana's Pyroar actually belongs Malva.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about pyroar I was just creating the page and I saw you did it when I was done. My mistake. I was trying to help with manga, you want to do the rest of the manga yourself? I thought you'd like a helping hand.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I get it, I understand. When there's not a image of manga pokemon character it's ok to make page, but when there is image of pokemon, you want to make the page. Is that right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Why do you do that? One of those images is an image that was uploaded by me and it's still needed. It is not bad named like the others. It's your fault >:(. If you never do that then Shockstorm will never delete it >:(. The truth is that this image is the first one that I have uploaded and I don't want to lost the first one. Sigh, I think I'm bad at naming files :(. Nectaria (talk) 04:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Gogoat Um, just curious, but where those gogoats pic come form? Don't get me wrong, I'm just doing a little check.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) So you like doing anime attack images too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Really? Uh thanks Lordranged7.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Ah, I see. On which day, exactly? Energy ''X'' 09:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on rollback, and thanks for adding all those unused images to pages :) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Gogoat Hey Lordranged, just a heads up I made bigger pics of gogoats attack images, but I couldn't tag yours, it wouldn't be right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Trainer templates Thanks for the help with linking all the moves on the trainer templates. Although we should keep the nicknames for the Stadium pokemon since that's what they're called ingame (although I know the template makes it look weird with the brackets, maybe we can just create a template specifically to work with Stadium). --Shockstorm (talk) 23:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they should keep the nicknames, although I understand why you thought they were made up, since they are pretty weird :p. A user added those names a while ago, and occasionally there'd be people who thought they were made up and removed them. I guess Nintendo decided not to try to nickname CPU pokemon in any other games, probably because they were so random, haha (see some of them here). --Shockstorm (talk) 05:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Good job On the move pages, I thank you for inputting the Japanese and Romaji names. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Good job on the XY pics. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for making you correct area's where I should have, i.e. Lisia (Adventures) page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Are you good at creating pages of location? If you are, could you create the Battle Resort page since we don't have it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Could you possibly create the manga pages for Ingo and Emmet. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Images So, you uploaded a bunch of images for XY057 episode. So now we can count on you to upload the next images, right? Energy ''X'' 22:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey Lordranged7 a little question. What if two trainer pokemon are together, should I load an image of them together http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Audrey_Masquerain_and_Kathryn_Surskit.png or should I have cut like this http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Officer_Jenny_Dedenne.png? What do you think? Also what about attacks as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Question Could you tell me why you inserted http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Byron%27s_Onix&diff=640687&oldid=613741 this since you didn't tell me and other Pokemon DPA pages on't have it. Just wondering. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I think before making those sort of changes, you should talk to X to see his opinion and Nect's. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:49, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Manga Lordrange a little question. You the genesect from manga Shadow Triad should I name it Genesect (Adventures) or Lack Two's Genesect since he caught it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:26, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, best to call it Genesect (Adventures) because from what I have read on Serebii, he sent it to the International Police Headquarters. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:55, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking my advice Kyurem. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:05, February 11, 2015 (UTC) What about suicune, I'm wondering if call it crystal's Suicune or Suicune (Adventures)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:14, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'll come back to you on that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::They partnered up together. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) So I should call it Crystal's Suicune huh?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I say, call it Suicune (Adventures). Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Lordranged a little question. The Masked Man aka Pryce caught Lugia, Ho-oh and celebi, but released them. Should it say Pryce's Lugia or Lugia (Adventures)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Did Green release the Legendary Birds? I should call them adventures?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:14, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Lordranged, can you please... ...add the Minor Characters category to any minor characters who appeared in Adventures or in DPA manga? Energy X told me that it's okay to add the category to the manga characters pages. Same with the Rivals category too. Nectaria (talk) 10:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sprites Thanks for adding the sprites. Just one thing: it's best not to remove the parameters even if they're empty, since having those there makes it easier to add sprites later. Although you can probably remove the bw2 parameters since they're the exact same sprites as BW (except in the case of the Unova starters). --Shockstorm (talk) 23:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for other episodes Hey, there. Can you also do the galleries for XY048: A Campus Reunion!, XY049: Bonnie for the Defense!, XY050: Pathways to Performance Partnering!, XY051: When Light and Dark Collide!, XY052: A Stealthy Challenge!, XY053: A Race for Home!, XY054: Facing the Grand Design!, XY055: A Slippery Encounter!, and XY056: One for the Goomy!, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:42 February 20, 2015 (UTC) Question Do you own any Nintendo 64 Pokémon game or you never had any of them? If you had some of them then please update your user page to include some of your Nintendo 64 videogames. Can you please create a page for Todd's game counterpart (He appeared in Pokémon Snap)? Energy told me that is okay to create a seperate page for his game counterpart. Nectaria (talk) 21:03, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Images Thank you for the contributions so far. Anyway, as you can see some images are different, yet are from the same manga, Pokémon Adventures. That is most likely because they were copied from Bulb. Anyway, I would like to ask you if you have some time to replace those images, like this one. Oh, and yeah, if you could continue the FOB series, we'd appreciate that. Energy ''X'' 18:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, it is your choice. Personally, I'd prefer if it was given some diversity, like one division the Pokémon hold items, the next is tag battle, the third a contest performance etc. Energy ''X'' 10:32, March 8, 2015 (UTC) FOB I was thinking more if you could continue with regions (Johto onwards)... but I guess your idea will work as well. Energy ''X'' 21:25, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, all is your choice, how you set it up. Maybe even ask some other users for their opinions. Energy ''X'' 21:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but be warned a simple error can ruin the entire table. Energy ''X'' 21:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Daisy's Adventures counterpart page Could you please create a page for Daisy Oak's Adventures counterpart? I think she need to have her own page instead of being only listed in her game counterpart page. Nectaria (talk) 07:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Edition of pearl sting Why was pearl sting page reverted back. I want to know so that I know how should I contribute here witout breaking the guidelines. Thanks in advance.--Utkar22 (talk) 09:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Using Templates Hello, I would like to learn how to make Templates for Pokémon, Pokémon trainer and for the list of Captured Pokémon on a Trainer Page. I hope you can help me. Wietse110 (talk) 13:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I dont copy the images from the bulbapediaTG12 (talk) 17:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) its from the plus move dex if the images are identical in name and size its only coincidence TG12 (talk) 17:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Images You know, it seems B2W2 translations will come soon. For now, it is available in Spanish, but you can still take out the images, if you want to. Here.-- Waarom verwijderen Hallo, waarom wilt u de pagina Niki Romijn verwijderen? Op animenewsnetwork en wikipedia staan haar rollen vermeldt van pokemon. En mag je op deze wiki geen artikelen maken over nederlandse acteurs van pokemon? Hi, why you wil that the page Niki Romijn deleteing? On ann and wikipedia mentions her roles from pokemon. And may in this wiki not make a page of dutch actors of pokemon?-- err, hello? i'm sorry to disturb you, but i, uhh..see, i'm kinda new here, and i just don't know what i'm supposed to be doing..what is this? what do i do here? it's my first time to make an account on a wiki..so if you can help me out, that'd be great! are there any stories i can read on here? if so, please tell me how.-- Images Hey, I remember there are some images of characters from X&Y arc, like this one. Just remember to check if it is copied from sites. Energy ''X'' 19:39, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Eh, it hasn't merged yet, but you are free to copy them over here. And not just the X&Y arc images. Energy ''X'' 14:50, April 16, 2015 (UTC) XY054 You've forgot the pictures for episode 54 with the return of the malicious Malamar. DragonSpore18 (talk) 2:39 April 27, 2015 (UTC)